the_darkest_mindsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Daly
Ruby Elizabeth Daly is an Orange, who accidentally erases her parent's memories of her on the morning of her 10th birthday. She then gets drawn into the world of camp Thurmond... one of the rehabilitation camps. Biography Early Life When Ruby was a child, she was very guarded from the actual events of Idiopathic Adolescent Acute Neurodegeneration, or IAAN, by her parents and teachers. Her first true interaction with the disease was when she witnessed Grace, her classmate die in the fourth grade. On the night before Ruby's tenth birthday, her parents got into an argument that was started by a few questions Ruby asked. The argument escalated into an intensity that caused Ruby to retreat into her room. That night, Ruby went into her parent's room and kissed them on the head in an apology and unknowingly erased all of their memories of her. When she woke up the next morning, the morning of her 10th birthday, she discovered that her parents didn't know who she was, and had forgotten about her entirely. Out of fear, her parents then locked her in the garage and was sent to Thurmond. The Darkest Minds After being sent to Thurmond Ruby stays there for six years pretending to be a Green until finally escaping with the help of Cate who is a member of the children's league. She realizes that Cate's boyfriend killed the children he was supposed to help, so Ruby runs away from Cate. She runs into a girl named Suzume who helps her hide.The other members of Suzume's group are two boys named Liam and Chubs. Liam is considered the leader of the small group. As the book continues, Liam and Ruby have little, sweet moments as they and the others search for the Slip Kid. Once Ruby reveals her true ability, Liam is the only one who feels the same way about her as he did when he thought she was Green. At the end of the book, Ruby erases all of his memories of her when they are captured by the Children's League. He walks away from Ruby, who is now a stranger to him. Never Fade In The Afterlight Personality Ruby appears to be very weak and easy to mess with, but she proves otherwise when she and Martin were hiding in a car together. She thinks about "breaking his fingers" but decides not to because he might have made her think that (since he is an Orange) and wants her to get mad. Also, when Liam made her drive to car while he made a tree fly in front of their followers, she screamed at him but drove the best she could. She is smart and rational. She thinks things through stays relatively calm during pressing situations. She has kept her true color secret from everybody for more than 6 years. She lies very easily and doesn't do things without thinking them through. Physical Description Ruby is described to have dark brown hair and green eyes. She is average height and doesn't have glasses or braces.